Amor y otras Dolencias afectivas
by Faighta
Summary: AU. Rei es un estudiante de psicología que está por hacer su pasantía, Kai es un empresario con problemas afectivos  pero imposible de tratar ¿qué pasaría si por un error, Kai termina siendo el paciente de Rei?
1. Errores y resacas

Pues hola a toda esa gente hermosa que me lee.

Flor dorada está por terminar y estás vacaciones pretendo ponerme al día con los fics, pero deben saber, estoy trabajando en un manga, está en inglés, pero si de verdad quieren apoyar a esta wannabe artista por favor visítenle :D es amor entre chinos y rusos ¿qué más se puede pedir en esta vida? Jajajajaja . La dirección está en mi perfil.

No tienen idea la cantidad de textos que tengo tirados por mi pc así que, pensé en subir todos esos retazos que tengo tirados y dejar que ustedes ¡mis hermosísimos lectores! **¡Decidieran que quiere que continúe! ¡voten voten voten! **Lo bueno es que, escribo todos los días cuando estoy libre (y dibujo, yo quiero terminar en loca), es decir espero hacer este mes algo muy productivo. **Por favor si quieren votar dejen un review o, pueden dejarme un mensaje en el "got a Question" de mi dirección de tumblr.**

En este Fic Rei es psicólogo. Hay que considerar que no sé nada de psicología asi que disculpen los errores. También se ha de aclarar que este fic nació por el hecho de que en flor dorada Kai necesitaba un psicologo, total que se tonteo tanto con el tema que llegue a escribir estás paginas.

Dicho esto, dejo el testamento y prosigo a toda la pantomima de "beyblade no me pertenece ni me lucro con esto" y lo más importante, los quiero, graciaspor leerme. Disfruten.  
>Dedicado: A noda, porque es hermosísima.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor <strong>**y ****otras ****dolencias afectivas**

Tick tack. Era el único sonido en la clase que podía escuchar a pesar de que el profesor no dejaba de hablar:

_"O "**superego**". Aunque en **Freud**prima la perspectiva biologicista, no desatendió la importancia de la sociedad y la cultura, pues ésta se halla presente en la mente del individuo en el superyó. El niño aprende de sus padres el código moral y valorativo que determinará sus actitudes y motivaciones posteriores…."_

Y no supo en qué momento sus ojos dorados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, nublando su mundo en una bruma negra, hasta que sintió una pequeña bola de papel chocando su frente, buscó con la mirada a otros escalones más arriba en el salón de clases en forma de auditorio y notó a un rubio pecoso sonriéndole y haciendo ademan para que leyese la cartita.

-"esta noche, karaoke en el Calipso, 7:00 pm"- sonrió ampliamente y disimuladamente alzó su pulgar en dirección hacia él para indicar que aceptaba la invitación de divertirse, después de todo era casi el final de semestre y tanto estrés podría generarle una úlcera.

La clase terminó finalmente, recogió sus libros y luego de almorzar esperó a la caída de la noche y se unió a su grupo de compañeros para pasar una agradable noche bebiendo y cantando desafinadamente en un bar karaoke conocido como "Calipso", donde ya era tan habitual las reuniones allí que hasta les hacían descuentos e incluso tenían cierta fama, como los más desafinados pero animados de todo el lugar.

____"I'm here soba ni iru kara  
>Call me boku ga iru kara<br>Trust me mou nanimo osore naide"__

-"sigue así Kon… que me causaras un trauma…"

-"por favor…no utilices chistes de psicología…"- terció el cantante de ojos dorados y cabello largo y negro como la noche, dejando el micrófono y sentándose al lado de su compañero –"eres un obsesivo del trabajo Zeo"- comentó sacando su lengua y tomando su vaso de cerveza

-"¡me toca me toca!"- comentó el rubio pecoso tomando el micrófono y subiendo al escenario y buscando una canción que cantar para animar el día, o algo así:

_"__Zankoku na tenshi no youni_

__Shounen yo shinwa ni nare"__

Rei y los demás rieron un rato. Zeo, que era un joven de alrededor de 22 y largo cabello aguamarina miró a Kon de reojo –"¿ya conseguiste el lugar donde harás la pasantía?"

-"¡lo ves eres obsesivo con el trabajo!"- rió Kon, marcando hóyelos en su rostro y luego bebiendo otro poco –"no, aún no…"

-"¡que no lo soy Rei!, es que me gustaría que me acompañaras al edificio BBA "- comentó el chico luego de fruncir el ceño ante el comentario de su creciente obsesión por el trabajo

-"¿por qué yo?"- preguntó Rei Kon curioso, clavando sus ojos dorados en el mientras bebía otro poco de su largo vaso

-"¿por qué no?, eres el mejor de la clase después de mí y si necesito un compañero de pasantía prefiero que seas tú…"- terció el chico mirando en otra dirección

-"ah, interés…"- rió de nuevo, a lo que Zeo volvió a fruncir el ceño

-"mi padre me mataría sí fallo en esto de la pasantía…"

-"bien, supongo que puedo ayudar como soporte a tu inseguridad causada por la presión de tu figura paterna…"- rió otro poco, la verdad él era una persona bastante risueña sobre todo si bebía, pero allí Zeo se hartó y dio un leve zape –"auch….la violencia no resuelve nada…"- dijo sobándose la frente

-"pero te callaste, bueno entonces mañana nos vemos…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos su nuevo compañero de pasantías.

-"¿un sábado?"- alzó una ceja y le miro extrañado.

-"… ¿qué tiene?"- preguntó con el ceño fruncido –"es mañana, hay consultas los sábados para la gente demasiado ocupada, ¿sabías?"

-"ya, perdón…no te enojes…"- suspiró Rei terminando su vaso y pidiendo otro

-"¡Rei Rei! ¡canta algo!"- comentó el rubio pecoso extendiéndole el micrófono nuevamente a lo que el chino asintió y se levantó de su asiento para el espectáculo de su vida, o al menos lo era en su ilusión causada por el maravilloso alcohol.

El universo entero apestaba alcohol y la luz era tan cegadora que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, extendió su mano al final la cama pero solo consiguió rodar fuera de esta y caer al suelo en un estrepitoso golpe.

-"…que resaca…"- dijo Kon arrastrándose en el suelo de su cuarto en dirección al baño para finalmente levantarse apoyándose del pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y dejando que el impulso natural del objeto al abrirse lo llevara al baño y luego que su cuerpo prácticamente cayese dentro de la ducha: si una ducha fría no le quitaba la resaca nada lo haría.

-"no volveré a beber nunca más…"- pensó al sentir el agua fría que juró lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría pero logró sobrevivir de la tortura medieval y salir de la ducha con rostro cansado, llevó su vista al reloj despertador de su cuarto y recordó algo.

¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Qué horas eran? Sonó su celular casi al instante que pensó aquello y casi se le cae la toalla de la cintura al correr a agarrarlo en algún lugar del piso de su habitación, la cual estaba llena de libros, revistas, DVDs de películas, bufandas, cintas, ect.

-"¿si diga?"- preguntó con voz temblorosa y más dolor de cabeza. Nota mental: cambiar el tono de repique del celular por uno que no incluya rock.

-"¡mentado Kon! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Nos veríamos en la estación a las 9:00!"- se escuchó la voz de Zeo a lo que Rei colgó de golpe en un ataque nervioso, tres segundos de mirar el teléfono en un estado de shock volvió a sonar y volvió a odiar su desdichado repique de offspring.

-"… ¿diga?" –dijo con voz aún más temblorosa que antes.

-"¡volvemos con eso Kon!"- se quejó el chico al otro lado de la línea

-"¡dame 20 minutos y nos encontramos el edificio BBA!"- dijo de golpe, ni siquiera pensando y buscando ropa interior limpia que colocarse y cayendo al suelo. Segunda nota del día: no hablar por teléfono, colocarse ropa interior y correr al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Kon?"- preguntó Zeo, al escuchar el golpe

-"¡es…estoy desayunando se me cayó algo…te veo allá!"- dijo de golpe y colgó por segunda vez en el día y continuó vistiéndose con prisa, colocando su abrigo y bufanda finalmente y tomando su mochila con sus cosas para salir corriendo de su departamento.

Corriendo calles abajo, prácticamente detrás del autobús hasta lograr subir e ir camino a esa calle, una vena parecía brotar y tener vida propia en su cerebro y le causaba un dolor de cabeza digno de un accidente cerebrovascular, pero no, comprobó que sus capacidades cognitivas estaban medianamente estables, por ahora.

Bajó del autobús apresurado y corrió otras calles y divisando el imponente edificio al final, cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo estaba apenas cambiando a rojo así que se ganó unos cuantos insultos en el día y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba a unos niveles solo comparados con una planta nuclear a punto de estallar. Se detuvo en una cafetería: compró agua porque después de correr tanto se estaba deshidratando y un pastelillo de naranja y luego volvió corriendo en dirección al edificio.

Miró su reloj de mano y tenía 3 minutos y 30 segundos para llegar a la hora en la que se supone comenzaban las consultas. Entró al edificio empujando la puerta de vidrio y notó la enorme fila en el ascensor para poder subir, ¡dios sabría porqué!. Desesperado, miró la puerta de las escaleras y la abrió de golpe comenzando a subir en escalada al décimo piso ¡por qué las oficinas importantes tenían que ser en los pisos altos!.

Con una segregación masiva de adrenalina a su cerebro que eventualmente le causaría la muerte de un buen grupo de neuronas y agradeciendo su leve afición por los deportes, llegó al décimo piso. Tomó aire y acomodó su ropa, y busco un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de este, Zeo salió y lo notó jadeando al lado del escritorio –"realmente eres puntual Kon…"- dijo dando unas palmadas en su espalda, aunque le preocupaba que este se desmayara en cualquier segundo –"¿estás bien?"

-"estoy bien…"- dijo jadeando y buscó la mentada botella de agua para beber un poco –"…estoy bien…"

-"bueno… mejor entremos…"- dijo halando su muñeca en dirección a la oficina bellamente arreglada con muebles de cuerpo negro, decoración sobria pero costosa, y detrás de un hermoso escritorio de caoba había una hermosa chica de cabello largo y azul limándose las uñas.

-"hola Zeo…el dr. Zagart te estaba esperando…"- dijo e hizo un ademán con la cabeza

-"¿podrías darle los formularios a Kon? El se unirá conmigo a esto de la pasantía…"-comento el chico sonriendo amablemente y rascando su nuca

-"…ah, ¿los casos fáciles?"- comentó ella alzando una ceja y extendió los papeles al chino, este tenía el ceño fruncido: tenía jaqueca pero entendía un insulto y vamos ¡era un estudiante de tercer año de psicología pero podía manejar un caso medianamente difícil! …no un autismo severo, ¡pero algo medianamente difícil! Tomó los formularios algo renuente y se sentó para comenzar a llenarlos mientras Zeo entraba a la oficina a hablar con su padre.

Terminó los formularios y aún Zeo no salía de la oficina, por lo que aprovecho de comer su pastelillo integral de naranja, porque comer hidratos de carbono le devolvería los niveles de glucosa y porque moría de hambre y amaba los dulces, básicamente. Luego de unos 20 minutos finalmente ambos hombres Zagart salieron de la oficina. El doctor le miró analíticamente.

-"despreocupado, desordenado y levemente irresponsable pero probablemente con voluntad de ayudar a las personas y buena capacidad para escuchar…"- dijo el hombre mayor- "sin mencionar que corriste para llegar a este lugar"

Kon parpadeó confundido con el repentino psicoanálisis y luego rió un poco –"¿tengo que pagarle por la pequeña consulta?"

Zeo se dio un zape en la frente, pero afortunadamente su padre no se ofendió: -"buen sentido del humor…de acuerdo…te irá bien, si es que no enloqueces antes…"- suspiró y miró a la secretaria –"Mariam, prepara las carpetas con los pacientes… y si Hiwatari cruza la puerta de esta oficina házmelo saber inmediatamente, no podemos tener errores con ese individuo cerca".

La chica asintió y trago saliva, sacando las carpetas con los nombres los pacientes. Rei no pudo evitar sentirse curioso ¿sería el mismo Hiwatari que salía en las portadas de la revista de economía?, ¿qué porqué leía revista de economías?, no lo hacía, pero era aficionado a la lectura ociosa así que conocía muchas portadas. –"¿es el mismo Kai Hiwatari?"- preguntó curioso, como buen gato que era.

El dr Zagart refunfuñó un poco y entro a su oficina, no queriendo responder lo obvio o porque hablar de eso ya era de por sí algo pesado. Rei parpadeó otro poco y miró a Zeo, quien simplemente suspiró y asintió. –"el mismo…"

-"…bueno, su problema podría ser su egocentrismo, vanidad…"

-"viene por un colega de mi padre, Dr. Volkov… estaba en terapias de pareja…"

-"¿estaba?"

-"si es que no se divorcia…"- dijo Zeo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su carpeta –"Volkov sugirió terapias separadas y lo remitió a mi padre…"

-"…no parece muy feliz…"

-"nadie es feliz tratando a Hiwatari…"- suspiró el chico.

Rei rascó su nuca confundido, le costaba creer que un súper millonario casado con una hermosa mujer digna de ser una modelo tuviese semejantes problemas, pero suponía que entre más ricos más problemáticos, se encogió de hombros –"bueno...tomaré esto"- dijo tomando una de las carpetas –"…deséame suerte Zeo…"- en realidad era: "deséame pacientes no demasiado problemáticos para no tener que liderar con ellos y la guerra mundial que se libra en mi cerebro" como fuese, había entrado a una pequeña oficina para esperar en su cómodo sillón de rueditas, no sin antes por su puesto girarlo por completo en una infantil vuelta: podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Abrió la carpeta que había tomado y notó un error casi de inmediato: esta leía Kai Hiwatari, suspiró cansado y se levantó suponiendo que tenía que devolverla pero no podría evitar que el instinto gatuno de la curiosidad le bullese en su interior. Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leerla con cuidado:  
>Kai Hiwatari, 27 años pero con esa altura y peso debía tener una figura estructural, no hay historial de enfermedades mentales en su familia. Huérfano a temprana edad, fue criado por su abuelo de quién heredo una gran cantidad de compañías. Posible trauma de infancia, pero se rehúsa hablar de ello. Irritabilidad, agresividad, bloqueo emocional, intensa evitación a cualquier relación afectiva. Carencia total de cooperación.<p>

Silbó un poco ¿cómo es qué un hombre que vivía lidiando con personas en realidad no podía relacionarse correctamente? Interesante, pero ya había curioseado demasiado y debía devolver la carpeta a su lugar de origen. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la recepción diciendo en voz alta a Mariam:

-"tengo la carpeta de Kai Hiwatari…"

Pero Mariam no estaba, ¡qué los dioses le dijeran por qué demonios Mariam no estaba en su asiento! En su lugar, frente al escritorio de caoba y con una figura estoica de dios griego se encontraba Kai Hiwatari, quien simplemente le miró de reojo: y podía jurar que esos ojos destruían el alma ¡qué miedo mirar a una persona así!.

Mentalmente Rei negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras este se acercaba hasta él, cerniendo su sombra en su delgada figura, dejando a Rei con los ojos abiertos y un miedo que carcomía de una manera tal que sus piernas temblaban. Tragó saliva –"yo soy…"

-"muy joven para ser mi psicólogo…"- dijo frio, pero le ignoró y entro a la oficina, sentándose

-"no es eso…"- se volteó Rei de golpe y se acercó torpemente al asiento de él

-"¿es que ya he perdido cinco minutos de mi vida esperando? Si no vas a atender mi consulta entonces me retiraré…"

-"no no…"-dijo nervioso haciendo ademán, intentando no perturbarlo y sentándose en su asiento mirándole con sus ojos de gato fijamente, si no lo atendía se iría y metería en problemas al Dr. Zagart…bueno, en realidad ya lo había metido en problemas pero suponía que si lo dejaba irse todo sería peor.

Tragó saliva y le miró con toda la determinación que pudiese tener, repitiéndose: "puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo". Sonrió finalmente: -"buenos días Señor Hiwatari…" –se sentó en su asiento –"mi nombre es…"

-"no me interesa tu nombre…" –le corto tajante mientras seguía en su asiento

Rei se sonrojó por el bochorno y asintió carraspeando –"de acuerdo, señor Hiwatari ¿por qué ha venido? ¿Qué le aqueja?"

-"¿no se supone que usted ya sabe eso? Mi caso lo tenía el doctor Volkov…"- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole fríamente: si fuese su empleado ya estaría despedido. Rei por su parte asintió nervioso muchas veces y pasó su segundo bochorno

-"es…importante establecer una comunicación con el paciente…"- balbuceó mirando la carpeta y haciendo ademán de anotar: pero con los nervios no sabía ni que anotar

-"no me gusta repetirme…"- dijo seco, buscando su teléfono inteligente y deliberadamente ignorando a su psicólogo de pacotilla –"Se supone que me enviarían el mejor…"

bien, ese era el tercer bochorno y todo en menos de quince minutos –"a… pesar de mi edad no soy tan malo…"- Un minuto, ¿por qué la conversación se había girado drásticamente y ahora parecía que estaba en una entrevista de trabajo?

-"tan malo"- repitió alzando una ceja –"es decir, eres mediocre y lo admites"

Por fortuna o, desgracia como se le vea, el cerebro del chino reaccionó ante eso, frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose un poco, con menos nerviosismo debido a su indignación –"Señor Hiwatari, usted me está juzgando sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de tratar su caso"

-"he pasado ya por tres psicólogos, todos eran los mejores y se veían más…"- hizo una pausa, que el silencio y el cinismo hablaran por si solos causando que Rei: que después de esto sería bautizado como "el poco profesional Kon", se levantara de su asiento mirándole como fiera

-"¡pues que sepa! ¡señor Hiwatari! Que no solo me ocuparé de su caso si no que lo resolveré y usted será tan social que tendrán que amordazarle para que se calle!"

Hubo silencio.

Rei se sonrojó y pensó con angustia que jamás lograría graduarse o conseguir trabajo, era el fin, definitivamente era su fin puesto que el señor Hiwatari se había levantado y dado dos pasos hacia él mirando su rostro, tan cerca que podía considerarse violación al espacio personal.

Sonrió, incluso parecía que reiría pronto.

-"tienes agallas…"

Rei rió nervioso y asintió –"eso me han dicho…"- balbuceó nuevamente jugando nervioso con sus dedos, Hiwatari se separó entonces y volvió a sentarse mirándole entre divertido y retador

-"quiero ver cómo es que vas a lograr eso…"- se recostó en el asiento –"pero que sea más interesante…"- volvió su vista a su teléfono –"tienes cinco meses…"

-"déjemelo a mí…" dijo Rei fingiendo confianza y petulancia, sin embargo desvió su vista unos segundos pensando:

¿cómo demonios iba a lograr eso?

Esta iba a ser una larga, muy larga, pasantía.


	2. Pasatiempos y retos

Bueno, recibí un review de Lawliet hace no mucho de que por favor continuara con esta historia y aquí estoy. Aquí tienes preciosa, gracias por tu apoyo.

Esta historia era muy problemática porque si los lectores se fijan mis personajes no se parecen en nada creados por los de Aoki Takao y este Rei es uno de los más claros ejemplos… En el primer capítulo no fue tan obvio pero es bastante ..hm..nerd? raro? Friki?… ¿quizás Big bang Teory influye mucho en mi vida? jajajaja. Además desligue al personaje totalmente de sus raíces chinas (no me lo tomen a mal…estoy harta de ver a Rei con su changbao blanco! JAJAJAJ)

Además la escritora tiene la teoría de que las personas se hacen por su crianza y si, Ray no hubiese nacido en un pueblucho y en su lugar sus padres fuesen una familia europea con aficiones puntuales ¿cómo sería? Es un experimento, me disculpo si lo encuentran molesto.

También aclaro, en el capítulo pasado escribi "Rei" (creo), he de decir que fue un error porque en este fic estoy usando su nombre "Inglés" que le dieron que fue el Ray de "Raymond" que jamás tendrá sentido lo sé, pero si lo desligue de china ni modo que se llama "Rei". (así que si siguen leyendo Rei…es la escritora que se confunde por la costumbre JAJAJAJAJ).

por favor, no me maten ni me flameen, ya sé que nada tiene sentido :P y muchas cosas las hago porque me da nota. Jujuju.  
><strong><br>Como siempre gracias nodita, sin tus diálogos esto no sería posible! ¡eres la mejor! te quiero muxo :D **

PD: El juego que tiene Ray en el comienzo se llama Elder Scroll V: Skyrim. disponible en para XBOX, PS3 y PC ^_-

* * *

><p><strong>-Pasatiempos y retos-<br>**

Los pasos sobre la piedra húmeda retumbaban en la oscuridad, la lúgubre catatumba se encontraba aparentemente abandonada pero bajo la luz de su antorcha había encontrado cadáveres bastante recientes, los cuales luego de revisarlos determinó que eran bandidos y se hizo con el oro que estos llevaban encima, profiriendo un silencioso rezo a los dioses por robarle a los muertos.

Llegó a una zona amplia y un estruendo, seguido de un gruñido se escuchó, frente a sí un enorme agujero se había abierto y la cabeza de un dragón cobrizo se había asomado exhalando fuego de sus fauces. Dio un giro y se cubrió con su escudo abriendo entonces los labios para proferir la voz contra su oponente:

_-"¡Su Grah Dun_!"

y de repente un repiqueteo de llaves y pasos, seguido de una cortante luz que le cegó le hizo cerrar los ojos, miró a un lado, lejos del televisor y allí estaba su compañero de clase - "Max…estoy en medio de matar a un dragón"- dijo colocando pausa en el juego.

Max suspiró y frunció el ceño, dándole un mini zape –"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?"- suspiró el rubio dejando todo lo que llevaba sobre la mesa del pequeñísimo departamento –"no has ido a clase…"

-"no voy a aprobar, no me graduaré…"- Ray se acostó en el sofá abrazando una almohada de gato nyan y extendió luego sus brazos en agonía –"¡_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate!"- _chilló recitando a Dante –"y yo ya entre al infierno y no hay una Beatriz esperando…"

Max parpadeó –"vamos Ray…dijiste que podías resolverlo…estabas muy decidido la semana pasada…"

-"la consulta pasada Zar Hiwatari pasó toda la hora revisando algo en su teléfono inteligente por un problema en la bolsa, le pedía por favor que guardara el teléfono y decía que no tomaría sugerencias de un mocoso que no se ha graduado aún…"- tiró el peluche del gato hasta el muro donde había un afiche de Lineage II–"¡que los jodidos dioses antiguos y nuevos me digan cómo demonios me gradúo si él no coopera!"

-"estás exagerando…"- dijo Max abriendo uno de los envoltorios de subway y dándole un mordico a su sándwich de pollo teriyaki con mostaza, mostaza dulce, vinagreta y todas las demás mostazas que tenían en el establecimiento –"aunque no le trataras…aún te graduarías"

-"error pequeño saltamontes…"- dijo solemne en posición de loto ahora –"¡El señor Zagart dijo que por haber cometido esa estupidez se encargará de mandar una bonita carta diciendo lo idiota que soy a todos los consultorios de la humanidad!" – Volvió a echarse en el sofá –"estoy perdido… ¡perdido! ¡Debí ser arquitecto como mi padre!"

Realmente Ray debía estar en un gran aprieto si estaba así de negativo pues por lo general él era bastante optimista y tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo. Max suspiró y dio palmadas en su cabeza –"y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?"

-"estaba pensando cambiarme el nombre…los chinos se parecen así que podría llamarme el "Lu Rong" "

-"creo que necesitas un plan B…"- suspiró el rubio rascando su cabeza –"ni siquiera hablas chino…"

En este momento se hará una pausa para explicar cómo alguien como Raymond Kon no hablaba chino si era más que claro que su etnia era de dicho país. Raymond (Ray) nació en china en una pequeñísima aldea y fue entregado a algún pobre orfanato (donde ganó intoxicación por plomo y alergia a este de por vida) y donde luego fue adoptado por la familia Kon (que casualidades estaban de vacaciones en ese lugar), compuesta por el señor Michael Kon de descendencia china aunque nacido en Inglaterra y Selina Marino, nacida en Italia, como resultado Ray apenas y entendía algunas cosas en chino (pues su padre ni se molestó en enseñarle, salvo cuando le armaba broncas) y para el todos los caracteres del idioma se veían exactamente iguales al ser colocados en una hoja.

-"…no arruines más mis ilusiones…"- suspiró y notó su celular repicando –"debe ser su majestad…"- refunfuñó y tomó el celular, fingiendo voz solemne –"si, buenas tardes…"- asintió con la cabeza- "ah…claro, no hay problema…si, hasta luego"-colgó.

Max le miró con sus ojos azules bien abiertos –"¿y?"

-"mañana me enviaran un chofer para llevarme hasta el consultorio…"- parpadeó confundido mirando las teclas del teléfono, alzó una ceja –"tengo un mal presentimiento"

-"¡quizás te lleven en una limosina y no sea tan malo!"- exclamó Max tomando los hombros de su amigo –"vamos a comer…te traje tu sándwich favorito…"- se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la mesa –"¡atún con extra queso cheddar!"- rió Max mordiendo su sándwich de nuevo, Ray sonrió también necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Efectivamente una limosina fue a recogerle al día siguiente pero cuando Ray intentó preguntar al chofer porque no se dirigían al consultorio pensó que quizás era parte de un secuestro…o que veía demasiadas películas, suspiró y miró por la ventana hasta notar un área de enormes mansiones. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta entonces que le llevaban a la casa de Hiwatari la cual era más grande de las mansiones grandes en esa cuadra. Valga la redundancia.

La mansión era moderna pero conservaba un cierto aire tradicional en su decoración, de las paredes de cristal podía notar una enorme piscina que rodeaba el sitio, donde alguien nadaba. Un mayordomo, el cual casualmente se llamaba Alfred como el de Batman y aquello le hizo sacar una risita que el sirviente interpretó como que Ray era un imbécil, le guió hasta la sala y ofreció una bebida, pero el de ojos dorados la rechazó.

Esperó nervioso en el sofá blanco jugando con sus dedos, en realidad era mala idea realizar una consulta en la casa del susodicho Hiwatari pero tenía tanto dinero que dudaba que alguien se opusiera a la idea. Se giró al escuchar un ruido y notó entonces al su majestad Hiwatari entrando…

¡y vaya entrada!

No supo en qué momento sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta enfocando el perfecto y mojado abdomen de su paciente luego sus brazos y piernas torneadas. Solo vestía un pequeño short y una toalla alrededor de su cuello que, sumado a su elegancia e imponencia le hacía ver mejor que un modelo de revista.

Ray abrió los labios y se quedo embelesado viéndole pero desvió la vista de golpe cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, no notando que Hiwatari había alzado una ceja y sonreído muy levemente por su reacción. El rostro de Ray estaba rojo y sentía que echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

-"hm…buenos días, señor Hiwatari…"- dijo sin mirarlo tomando sus notas con dedos temblorosos, tanto que su portaminas fue a dar con el suelo, rodando hasta los pies de Hiwatari. Ray, nervioso como estaba fue a recogerlo pues no esperaba que Kai lo hiciera, mas al hacer eso y alzar levemente la mirada la pose era increíblemente insinuante.

-"¿qué está haciendo…?"- siseó Hiwatari, mintiendo, en realidad encontraba la actitud del chico sumamente divertida

Ray dio prácticamente un salto hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de su postura y negó muchas veces con la cabeza –"yo… ¡nada! Es que se cayó…y...Fui…y… ¡vaya señor Hiwatari! ¡No sabía que le gustaba nadar!"- rió nervioso y volvió a sentarse –"esperaré a que…vaya a cambiarse…"

La sonrisa de Kai se ensanchó –"¿por qué?"- se sentó entonces en el sofá frente al chino (¿o chino-inglés-italiano?") Luego de secarse un poco –"estoy cómodo..."

La risa nerviosa de Kon continuó seguida de un tick, tomó sus notas –"está…cómodo…en traje de baño…"- repitió nervioso –"¿suele andar así en casa?"

-"no…mi esposa lo detesta…"- respondió sin mirarle, a lo que los ojos dorados le enfocaron sorprendidos ¿Qué clase de persona en el mundo detestaría ver a un hombre tan apuesto semi desnudo?"

-"¿dónde está ella?"- preguntó curioso al notar que salvo Alfred no había nadie en esa casa, tomó sus notas y comenzó a anotar ahora que Hiwatari hablaba.

-"salió…probablemente de compras"- dijo indiferente secándose un poco –"no regresará pronto…"

-"¿no suele acompañarle?"- preguntó curioso enfocando sus ojos dorados en las gotas que resbalaban por el cuello del ruso japonés, quien fingía no notar ese hecho.

En realidad Hiwatari estaba harto de esa mujer y que estuviese lejos de casa le daba cabida para invitar a alguna desconocida o, pagarle a otras más conocidas, su vida era lo suficiente monótona como estaba y sus únicos deportes eran la natación y la conquista o sexo.

Notar que el chino le miraba tan atento alimentó su ego más de lo que hubiese querido y le formó una especie de idea "¿cómo es conquistar a un hombre?" Aquello le daba cierta emoción. Cuando conoció a ese chico le vio como un idiota, mequetrefe, con una cara bobalicona y sueños infantiles que quería encargarse de destruir porque la gente así le desesperaba pero, observándole ahora a la luz de su departamento notó que en realidad era atractivo y mucho así que ¿por qué no conquistarle? Doble ganancia, arruinar su carrera (sabía la condición del Dr. Zagart) y vida amorosa.

Decidió continuar el juego y responder las preguntas, ya prácticamente el chino se babeaba al verle no sería difícil llevarlo a la cama y luego olvidarse de estas tonterías de la terapia.

-"no, ella suele durar más de lo que puedo soportar en una tienda…"-respondió mirando en otra dirección para no sonreír.

-"¿qué piensa sobre eso?"- continuó Ray, escribiendo con cuidado

-"¿sobre qué?"

-"sobre ella…"—Ray le instó a que continuara algo tenso de que volviese a negarse de contestar preguntas.

-"qué pienso de ella…"- repitió pensativo –"…que malgasta el dinero en cosas innecesarias"  
>-"¿cómo qué cosas?"- preguntó Ray curioso –"¿ropa, zapatos, joyas?"- se lo imagino al ver la mansión, en realidad si el chino tuviese tanto dinero quizás también lo gastaría en tonterías solo por el hecho de que puede gastarlo.<p>

Kai asintió –"en todo ese tipo de cosas que seguramente va a usar solo una vez o no usará…"

-"bueno, es bastante normal para una mujer querer arreglarse"- continuó escribiendo, girando el portaminas en sus dedos

-"arreglarse es una cosa, hacerlo solo por presumir con sus "amigas" es otra"- dijo apoyando el brazo sobre el sofá y su mano en su mejilla

-"¿ha hablado con ella sobre eso?"

-"va a hacerlo de cualquier forma y quiero evitar una discusión por algo innecesario"

Ray le miraba atento, agradeciendo internamente que estuviese tan conversador ese día, quizás el estar semi desnudo le desinhibía –"¿suelen tener discusiones a menudo?"

-"en ocasiones"

-"¿comparten su tiempo libre?"- continuó Ray

-"no, tengo poco tiempo libre y ella solo habla de lo mal que se ve "x" o de que quiere comprar algo caro e inútil solo porque "x" no lo tiene…"- prácticamente escupió con desprecio, lo que hizo a Ray abrir un poco más sus ojos y carraspear

-"¿y…mantienen relaciones sexuales?"

-"¿tu qué piensas?"- preguntó mirándole de reojo, tener relaciones con esa mujer era tan divertido como ver la pintura secarse.

Ray sonrió algo nervioso y se encogió de hombros –"no debería asumir nada señor Hiwatari"- respondió con cuidado –"se supone que usted debe abrirse y contarme como se siente"- se rascó un poco la nuca –"aunque bien, supongo, en mi opinión no profesional…dudo que lo hagan porque…ya declaró que a ella no le gusta verle en…"- le miró de reojo de arriba abajo y volvió a sonrojarse ensanchando su sonrisa nerviosa, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos, alimentando la idea de Hiwatari de "sí, realmente es muy lindo"

-"¿por qué se casó con ella? ¿cómo fue su relación durante en noviazgo?"- preguntó Ray, ya retomando la compostura

-"¿noviazgo dices?"- medio sonrió divertido en respuesta –"no hubo nada de eso"

-"¿por qué se casaron entonces?"- parpadeó el chino sorprendido

-"simple y puro compromiso…"- miró por ahí –"era conveniente para los negocios…"

-"entiendo…"- Ray le miró con algo de tristeza y pensó que si no se divorciaba era por la misma razón por la que se habían casado, suspiro e intentó abordar otro tema –"y bien…¿qué hace entonces en su tiempo libre? Además de nadar…"

"no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre"

-"es decir, solo ¿nada, trabaja y evita convivir con su esposa?"

-"bueno…puede que haga otras cosas…"- declaró esto mirándole un poco y sonriendo –"pasa cinco minutos con ella y sabrás el porqué"

Ray rió un poco y contagió al de cabellos azules, quien se le unió con una sonrisa pues con cada segundo lo encontraba más atractivo y esa expresión se sumaba a una de las razones.

-"es probable que tenga que hacerlo si quiero seguirle tratando"- dijo dejando de reír y anotando otras cosas y sumando un nuevo gesto encantador a la lista: morder el bolígrafo pensativo –"¿qué más? ¿pasa el tiempo con amigos? ¿películas? ¿clubes? ¿algo?"

-"la encontrarás…"interesante"- por no decir desesperante, se acomodó en su asiento y pensó un poco –"a veces salgo, no soy muy fanático de las películas pero si encuentro alguna interesante la veo"

Ray sonrió aún más y le miró, quizás era una empatía tonta que empezó a sentir el chino por él, pues era adicto a las películas –"¿va solo?"

-"en ocasiones…"- dijo Kai mirando su sonrisa, que realmente comenzaba a gustarle más de la cuenta.

-"yo también suelo ir solo, aunque en ocasiones es mejor ir en grupo"- declaró Rei más feliz

-"¿vas seguido al cine?"

El chino pensó un poco –"cada dos semanas…"- dijo paseando el portaminas ahora por todos sus labios no dándose cuenta que aquel gesto en realidad resultaba muy sugestivo. Aclaración, es imposible que Ray se diese cuenta de eso porque él era más virgen que… bueno, ¡la virgen!

-"¿con alguna pareja?"- los ojos escarlata no le quitaban la vista de encima, debía recoger la información puntual: a qué clase de idiota tenía que quitar del camino.

-"¿hm?"- Ray le miró curioso y negó levemente con la cabeza riendo –"no, creo que la carrera me mantiene ocupado…"

-"en tus ratos libres, ¿solo ves películas?"

-"juego videojuegos a veces…"- dijo pensativo –"pero creo que más que todo, veo películas"

Segunda aclaración, no es que Ray "viese películas" es que él era un miembro honorario de Blockbuster y si le daba pereza salir, buscaba bajar alguna nueva película por internet, prácticamente cinco (a veces más, a veces menos) por semana. Si ver películas fuese una carrera él se hubiese graduado con honores.

-"¿haces algo más aparte de eso?"- con lo de videojuegos explicaba porque el chino se veía tan inmaduro e infantil y algo… raro

-"veamos, me gusta leer"- respondió Ray, es decir, a veces leía para criticar las películas con más base –" y en vacaciones más que todo, me dedico a ser carpintero un rato"- rió un poco –"lo aprendí por mi padre, es divertido"- aunque declaró luego –"pero casi nunca hago muebles a menos que me pidan que los haga, no suelo tener muchas ideas…"

Tercera aclaración sobre Kon, su padre era arquitecto pero al supervisar las obras con él de niño se topó con artesanos del oficio. De hecho de adolescente estuvo semanas debatiéndose si estudiar diseño industrial y buscar formas ergonómicas en muebles de madera o, su carrera actual psicología.

-"sobre los libros me gustan las novelas…"- declaró Ray y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se había ido por las ramas y desviado del tema, le miró –"¿qué hay de usted señor Hiwatari? ¿le gusta leer?"

Hiwatari asintió –"las novelas, sobretodo"- dijo sonriendo

-"¡vaya! Tenemos algo en común entonces!"- declaró feliz el chino, recordando que tenía que llevar el curso del tiempo, por lo que empezó a buscar su celular –"¿Cuál fue el último libro que leyó?"- preguntó sin mirarlo pues buscaba el aparato en su bolso bandolero (con forma de control de supernintendo) y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba unos veinte minutos de más –"¡ya paso mi hora!"

Hiwatari miró uno de los relojes de su residencia –"supongo no fue tan aburrido en esta ocasión"

Ray sonrió aún más, comenzando a guardar sus cosas –"¡me alegra que lo haya disfrutado y me encantará verle de nuevo la próxima semana!"

-"tengo que hacerlo de cualquier forma…"- dijo, suponiendo que eso significa un sí.

Ray sonrió más y le miró curioso –"¿por qué esta tomando estas terapias, Señor Hiwatari?"- colocó su bolso en su hombro –"¿de verdad `piensa que tiene algo malo?"

-"pensé que tu hora ya había terminado"

-"esto lo pregunto yo, como persona"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Kai pensó un poco –"¿por qué te interesaría saberlo fuera de tu labor?"

-"porque…usted me da curiosidad"- respondió simplemente y porque Ray estaba convencido de que alguien le obligaba, bastaba saber quién o qué –"usted es una celebridad prácticamente y no parece admitir que tiene un problema?"- es decir ¿por qué alguien que en primera no había aceptado que tenía un problema buscaba ayuda?

-"tu eres el psicólogo, debería saberlo…"

Ray rió un poco y desistió de la idea de continuar preguntándole, miró entonces fuera de la residencia –"esta bien si no quiere hablar de eso…"- declaró y preguntó entonces –"¿dónde está la parada de autobús?"

-"¿parada de autobús?"- kai sonrió –"no, Alfred te llevará de regreso…"- dijo levantándose

-"¡genial! ¿En la limosina?"- preguntó con una sonrisa infantil porque… Alfred+limosina negra= Batman!, de acuerdo, era algo tonto pero le causaba gracia.

-"no, a pie…"- dijo sarcástico y sonrió, para luego llamar al susodicho Alfred y darle la instrucción y despedirse con la mano del chino

-"¡nos vemos la próxima semana señor Hiwatari!" –Ray se despidió con la mano y salió cantarín del lugar.

El sol brillaba, el día era claro y los pájaros se retozaban ¡sí lograría tratar a Hiwatari y se graduaría! Lo que le recordó que tenía que entregar un reporte el lunes ¡oh por dios debía regresar a casa ya!

La próxima semana sería mejor.


	3. Películas para niños y copas de cristal

Regreseeeee! XP.

Recordemos por favor, este Ray ¡no fue críado en china! y se trata de un experimento de la demencial escritora por hacer un personaje que teóricamente debería asemejarse un poco a los de Big Bang theory, por lo friki, pero yo veo la serie y soy friki y somos más hardcores que eso X( ¡poder friki!

No se preocupen X_X sigo con la caminata y music breakers pero mi musa es troll y me dice "me la suda, escribamos ese fic que habías dejado perdido y olvidado" y yo estoy como "okaay :("

Noda hermosa, ya sabes. gracias por todo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Películas para niños y copas de cristal.<strong>

Sus ojos dorados escudriñaban las repisas de libros mientras tarareaba un poco. Levantó una novela y la ojeó por encima hasta sentir un toqueteo en su hombro, se giró y encontró a su amigo bien llamado "el jefe" quien trabajaba en esa librería.

-"canción de fuego y hielo, completa"- sonrió el chico extendiéndole un montón de libros hasta sus brazos –"y Ray…te ves muy animado, Max dijo que estaba preocupado por ti"

-"si, ya estoy mejor…"- dijo Ray sonriendo, dejando cuatro de los cinco libros sobre una mesa y ojeando el primero –"gracias por conseguirme los libros…"

-"¿es cierto que tratas a Hiwatari? ¿El empresario?"

-"shht… ese tema es como un secreto de estado…"- tomó de cuenta nueva todos los libros y caminó hasta la registradora para que el jefe le cobrará –"pero sí…"

-"esta…¿lo—"

-"¡no usamos el termino loco!…"- dijo riendo y deteniendo su frase, igual no le molestaba después de todo el jefe estudiaba ingeniería en informática y no sabría nada de eso, guardó los libros en su bolso luego de pagar –"pero no, simplemente ha reprimido muchas cosas…"- levantó un dedo acusador –"que si hablas de eso con alguien, te mato…"

-"como el fight club"

Ray rió ampliamente y asintió, era él quien le había dado esa película al jefe y desde allí quedo un cierto secreto con el asunto, asintió –"regla número uno, no habl"- sonó su celular y no pudo terminar su juego. Alzó una ceja al notar el remitente –"¿Señor Hiwatari?"

Al jefe, si se le viesen sus ojos debajo de su mata de cabello castaño se notaría que sus orbes parecían dos platos. Un multimillonario estaba hablaba con su amigo y la única persona con la que podía jugar League of Legends (0) sin morir incontables veces porque Takao era un egocéntrico que creía podía matar al mundo él solo.

Ray asentía con cuidado escuchando sin poder creer lo que el medio ruso le decía al teléfono: -"Señor Hiwatari…"- comenzó, prudente –"¿está usted invitándome a salir?"

El jefe casi se cae del banquillo que usaba para llegar hasta la registradora y pegó la oreja a la mejilla de Ray, encaramándose en la barra. El chino ni se molestó en quitarle de allí.

-"Quiero ver una película…"- respondió seco pero prudente porque de verdad quería empezar su jugarreta de conquistar al chino –"dijiste que ibas a menudo…"

-"en realidad pensaba ir hoy…"- agregó, asintiendo un par de veces- "¿ha considerado decirle a su esposa?"

Hiwatari giró la vista en su oficina y reclinó el asiento de su despacho mientras sus dedos comenzaban un repiqueteo irritante sobre el escritorio. Tomó aire y continuó –"sigue de viaje"

-"oh…"- Ray hizo una pausa y suspiró –"está bien, estoy en el centro comercial este que tiene una cúpula, como se llama…"

Hiwatari realmente estaba convencido de que el chino era un imbécil (un imbécil muy lindo), giró su silla ejecutiva hasta el ventanal y divisó esa enorme cúpula sintética que exhibía orgullosamente el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad ¿qué porqué sabía que ese centro comercial estaba allí? Porque la constructora pertenecía a Kuznetsov uno de sus imbéciles socios, que creía era la persona más estúpida del planeta antes de toparse con este tal Kon.

Luego de dos minutos de cavilaciones Ray había gritado el nombre como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento –"netsov mall! Así se llama creo…"

-"sí…"- carraspeó Hiwatari–"entonces, podríamos encontrarnos allí para ver una película…"

-"sí, está bien eh, le esperaré en las bancas frente al cine, señor Hiwatari, Hasta luego"- Dijo Ray un tanto animado y colgando el teléfono y luego mirando al jefe con la misma sonrisa optimista que siempre exhibía.

-"¿por qué sonríes?"

Ray tomó sus hombros y los palmeó sonriendo –"porque, entre más tiempo pase con el más podré entenderlo, más podré resolver el caso ¡y más rápido saldré de esta pasantía del demonio! ¡Me graduaré! Y todo será perfecto…"- guardó los libros y dedicó una última sonrisa al jefe antes de salir de la tienda –"nos vemos jefe…"

Hiwatari efectivamente se llego hasta el centro comercial y suspiró pesadamente ante la idea de mezclarse con la chusma pero no poseía una sala privada en su casa, porque en primera en realidad no le gustaban tanto las películas. Su selectividad se extendía más allá de los límites humanos: la comida, ropa, pasatiempos, todo lo decidía cuidadosamente. Después de todo él era un hombre importante, no podía dedicarse a trivialidades como un niño.

A diferencia del imbécil con cara linda que tenía ahora al frente.

Ray escogía "cuidadosamente" su ropa al ir a las consultas pues nunca había llevado nada vistoso pero en ese momento Hiwatari tenía ganas de arrastrarlo a una tienda para ordenarle que se quitara…Una ridícula camiseta con un dibujo que parecía ser un hongo verde con ojos (1) ¿qué rayos era eso? Al menos se disimulaba un poco con su chaqueta pero...¡había que quemar esa cosa infantil! ¡el chino tenía más de 20 años!

Ray lo notó y le miro perspicaz luego bajando el rostro hasta su pecho y abotonándose la chaqueta entendiendo la mirada del señor ejecutivo, carraspeó –"buenas tardes, señor Hiwatari"- dijo algo incómodo pensando que solo tenía que disfrutar de su película sin importarle si tenía al señor Scrooge a su lado –"¿ha pensado que película le gustaría ver?"

Hiwatari le miró, suspirando un poco más tranquilo –"¿Cuál pensabas ver tú?"

Ray hizo una mueca nerviosa y miró la cartelera, alzó una ceja –"el…gato con botas"

Un tick volvió a brotar sobre la ceja del japonés –"es para niños…"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Los ojos rojos miraron fijamente al chino, su carta perfilada y hermosa, sus ojos grandes y vistosos, su figura delgada y torneada: ¡no podía echarse para atrás! ¡lo tendría en su cama! –"supongo…"

Ray rió ampliamente y dio unas palmaditas en su hombro –"podemos ver una película "de adultos"…"- dijo en un tono tanto sugestivo como infantil que el ruso jamás creo que existiese, el hecho fue tan extraño que sus mejillas se colorearon muy, muy levemente –"no se preocupe, señor Hiwatari"- el chino tomó sus muñecas y le haló hasta la gaceta de tickets.

En realidad le tranquilizó su elección pues la película era buena y el chino a pesar de todo no comía cantidades irracionales de palomitas o gomitas de animalitos: pues Hiwatari comenzaba a creer que era un niño en el hermoso cuerpo de alguien de veinte.

Al salir del cine el chino hizo preguntas muy diplomáticas de: ¿qué le pareció la película? Y alguna que otra opinión, pero contestaba con desánimos, pues consideraba era momento de hacer lo conveniente para conquistarlo y así acabar "su relación" con ese crío. –"me gustaría invitarte a cenar…"- confesó tomando su mano y mirándole a los ojos, sabiendo que no se resistiría.

Efectivamente Kon se sonrojó como una fresa y sonrió nervioso –"s..Señor Hiwatari, le agradezco su amabilidad pero soy su terapeuta…"

Kai sonrió un poco –"es solo una cena casual, en agradecimiento por acompañarme al cine…"- susurró mirándole, sus intenciones no tenían nada de casuales pero el chino pareció tragárselo

-"hm, bueno…"- sonrió un poco rascándose la nuca y asintió con cuidado

Kai sonrió con suficiencia y caminaron al estacionamiento del centrocomercial donde estaba estacionado el hermoso BMW de Hiwatari. Ray sonrió mirando el vehículo antes de subir a este y curiosear en el interior y reclinarse en el cómodo asiento de cuero.  
>La imagen de Ray curioseando el vehículo era idéntica a la de un gato observando motas de polvo pero Hiwatari guardó silencio y condució.<p>

Se debatía de donde llevar a ese chiquillo, normalmente no tenía problemas con la selección pero Ray le daba la impresión de que pediría una cajita feliz de llevarlo a un restaurante de comida rápida. Resopló. -"¿qué clase de comida prefieres?"

-"puedo comer cualquier cosa...está bien la comida que elija señor Hiwatari"- sonrió el chino abrazando su bolso que hasta ahora Kai no había notado estaba lleno de chapitas con: 1UP. personajes de anime. ¿un gato metido en un sandwich?. Desvió la vista antes de tener otro colapso nervioso ¿si le pagaba a ese sujeto gastaba su dinero en tonterías?

Como fuese estaba aliviado de que dijese eso porque la selección era un restaurante con fama de romántico, divido en cubículos privados y luz tenue; así nadie le vería con él y el chino le tomaría por considerado.

Estacionó el vehículo y Ray miró el lugar con algo de temor, porque todo le veía pinta de que era francés, elegante y caro. Tragó saliva y siguió a Hiwatari por el pasillo apenas iluminado mientras un mesero bigotudo les llevaba hasta un cubículo, tomó asiento y le sonrió levemente al ruso.

-"se ve costoso"- comentó Ray. Sus ojos se pasearon por el cubículo y por un momento sopeso si en realidad el japonés no quería ser visto con él. Negó con la cabeza y procuró no ser paranoico. El mesero para ese entonces había servido agua y traído el menú, luego recomendado unos platos en francés al ruso de los cuales Ray no entendió ni j. Sus ojos fueron al menú y de allí a los precios, donde quedó helado -"un plato cuesta el precio anual de Warcraft"- susurró azul ¡definitivamente su paciente tenía demasiado dinero!

Kai le observó y alzó una ceja curioso. Ordenó algo al mesero y preguntó luego al chino -"¿quieres que ordene por tí?"

Ray asintió algo nervioso y luego bajó el rostro nervioso. Se sentía demasiado intimidado pero suponía que ese ambiente ostentoso daba seguridad a su paciente, debía armarse de valor e intentar conocerle y porqué no disfrutar la velada. Hiwatari por su parte había terminado de ordenar y regresado los menús al camarero -"espero te guste lo que ordené"- dijo calmadamente Kai -"no me agradan los lugares concurridos, pensé que un espacio así estaría bien"

El chino le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió un par de veces-"lo supuse, se ve que usted es una persona muy reservada"- Dentro de Ray hubo una especie de alivio de que todo se trataba de la falta de sociabilidad de su paciente y no qué estaba avergonzado de su persona, lo cual sería ridículo considerando que le había invitado -"pero me preocupa es que se ve costoso ¿no paga ya al señor Zagart por mis consultas?"

-"me gusta mi privacidad"- dijo asintiendo levemente -"yo soy quien te ha invitado, no me sugiere problema alguno estar aquí y continuar pagando tus consultas"- El mesero había traído una botella de vino espumoso y servido en dos delgadas copas. Ray no había reparado en el contenido pues estaba demasiado nervioso así que cuando llevó la copa a sus labios hizo un gesto de asco.

-"¿champagne?"- preguntó tragando con dificultad. Kai tuvo un impulso de reírse descontroladamente por esa cara: pero solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-"puedo pedir otra cosa si no es de tu agrado"- aclaró mirándole a través del cristal y luego dando un sorbo. Ray sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza, el chino no podía rechazar una bebida ofrecida por su anfitrión.

-"no, estoy bien"- Ray tomó otro sorbo arrugando la nariz instintivamente. Al ser criado por una familia europea no era como si no conociera de bebidas alcohólicas, pero sus gustos eran más simples y se limitaban a cocteles frutales, cerveza y si realmente tenía que, bebía vino.

Ray no quería parecer ignorante o burdo así que continuó aquello de tomar su copa de champagne pero con cada sorbo arrugaba su gatuna nariz. Kai seguía con esa sonrisa -"¿te gusta el vino? puedo ordenarlo"- hizo ademan de llamar al camarero pero Ray le detuvo

-"un poco, pero no es necesario"- explicó Ray -"es que, lo que más he bebido en mi vida han sido cervezas"- resopló con el rostro bajo -"y mi madre me prohibió el vino porque dice que me embriago demasiado rápido, lo cual insisto es una vil mentira"

Kai esperaba que lo del vino fuese cierto y que fuese igual de cierto con la champagne, tenerlo ebrio probablemente haría todo más fácil -"¿qué prefieres entonces?"- no sabía ni porqué preguntaba, solo podía imaginarse al chino con una bebida helada llena frutillas y dos pajillas, no olvidemos la sombrillita. Reviró la vista por una milésima de segundo.

-"la champagne está bien señor Hiwatari, no tiene porqué molestarse"- sonrió el chino -"ha sido muy amable" - bebió otro poco pero el asunto le daba mucha repulsión, resopló. y llevo uno de sus dedos al borde de la copa, comenzando a oscilarlo en el vidrio para calmar sus nervios y creando un sonido armónico (aunque de muy mala educación) . Cuando Ray fue consiente de lo que hacía se detuvo y escondió sus manos debajo de la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado.

Hiwatari observaba curioso sus acciones, el chino parecía hiperactivo pero no menciono nada al respecto, nada podía hacer la velada más extraña -"curioso"- fue lo único que atinó a decir por el sonido emitido por la copa.

-"¿curioso?"- preguntó Ray.

-"nunca he intentado eso"- señaló un poco la copa.

Ray miró al empresario con condescendencia y pena, por lo que tomó su mano y luego uno de sus dedos, humedeciéndolo y luego rozándolo con el borde la copa a todo el rededor. El sonido regreso, Ray tomó la copa del ruso y tomó un poco (no era un beso indirecto) para luego repetir el proceso con la mano de Hiwatari, creando otro sonido menos agudo.

-"es de mala educación pero es divertido ¿no lo cree?"- Los ojos de dorados se enfocaron en los escarlata por unos largos segundos, sin darse cuenta ninguno había retirado su mano ni emitido palabra. Fue cuando el corazón de Ray se aceleró más de la cuenta que optó por retirar su mano, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Hiwatari lo único que podía hacer era mirar ese hermoso rostro.

El camarero llegó entonces con la comida y fue cuando Kai cayó en cuenta que su objetivo estaba más cerca de lo esperado. Sonrió con suficiencia y agradeció por los alimentos, probó satisfecho su orden y luego se dirigió a Ray -"¿siempre haces eso con las copas?" - tomó su copa de cuenta nueva y bebió un poco.

-"no siempre"- confesó un poco más tranquilo -"disculpe mi rudeza señor Hiwatari, por lo general siempre soy demasiado inquieto"

-"no importa"- hizo ademan- "lo encontré...más que agradable"

Ray se erizó como gato y sonrió nervioso -"señor Hiwatari...¿por qué sigue casado con su esposa?"- preguntó nervioso y paranoico ¿no estaba Kai coqueteándole verdad? se regañaba internamente con frases como "¡no te enamores del mega magnate millonario Ray!"

-"si no me equivoco, no es hora de la consulta"

-"sí, tiene razón"- sonrió nervioso. Ray sabía que era abiertamente homosexual porque intentó estar con su amiga de infancia Mao y aquello funcionaba tanto como la pistola del su viejo nintendo. El mayor fiasco de la industria.

Sin embargo Hiwatari tenía mejores ideas -"debería dejarla ¿no es así?"- preguntó tranquilamente mientras probaba otro poco de su comida

Ray abrió sus labios y su rostro volvió a sonrojarse, debía ser por tomar champagne tan rápido -"si considera que su relación es irreparable, sí"

-"relación..."- repitió con un deje de burla -"no se puede reparar algo que no existe"

Ray le miro un poco -"siempre podría intentar construirla...o...construir una relación con alguien más y dejarla, es comprensible si se casaron tan jóvenes..."- Ray se dio un zape mental por las estupideces que sugería.

-"no se puede construir algo sobre una mentira"- hizo un gesto pensativo -"quizá podría construir algo así con alguien mas..."- le miro de reojo y sonrió levemente. Hiwatari tenía a Ray Kon en la palma de su mano.

-"estoy seguro que será una mujer afortunada con la que decida estar, alguien que comparta sus intereses y le haga feliz"- sonrió nervioso.

-"una mujer..."-repitió quizás con deje divertido -"si quizás..."- bebió un poco -"o quizás no"- le miró entonces de reojo y Ray volvió a sonrojarse, por lo que optó por comer con más prisa para dedicar toda su atención a su plato.

-"us...ted piensa...que quizás es hom...homose-" Ray no podía hablar coherentemente por los nervios, Hiwatari extendió su mano y tomó la de Ray en gesto consolador.

-"no estamos en consulta..."

Ray quedó con la boca abierta -"...yo"- hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Hiwatari no se lo permitió -"no debí haber aceptado..."- sonrió nervioso -"soy su terapeuta"

-"Simplemente disfruto de tu compañía"

-"usted está casado..."

-"quiero divorciarme"- tras decir eso es como si una fuerza gravitacional hubiese halado a Ray a la silla -"tú mismo lo dijiste, que debería separarme"

-"¿eso quiere?"

Kai hizo una pausa fingiéndose conmovido aunque por dentro se retorciera de la risa -"es difícil para mí pero me gustaría alguna vez...intentar ser feliz con alguien"- todo era demasiado sencillo. Ray asintió un par de veces

-"le entiendo perfectamente..."- resopló -"pero...debe considerarlo, señor Hiwatari"- Ray volvía hacer ademan de levantarse y Hiwatari supo que tenía que actuar rápido para no desaprovechar tan hermosa oportunidad.

-"quédate"- dijo con suavidad y agregó con el gancho perfecto -"me relaja el hablar contigo"  
>Ray se vio sorprendido demasiado y por un momento Hiwatari creyó que no se creería la mentira, pero al final el chino se sentó y asintió muchas veces para luego tomar sus manos -"me quedaré todo lo que necesite señor Hiwatari"<p>

Kai intentaba no reír, de verdad que hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Estrechó las manos de Ray -"vayamos a mi casa"- propuso y Ray asintió con condescendencia.

Apenas podía creer lo que sucedía pero seguía fingiendo su rostro dolido, ofreció su mano al asiático y pagó el aproximado de la cuenta (con una generosa propina) para volver a su vehículo. Mientras conducía no podía pensar con triunfo como tendría al chino en su cama esa misma noche.

Ray por su parte mandaba un mensaje de texto a su vecino Max para que no se preocupara si llegaba tarde, ignorando totalmente las intenciones de Hiwatari.


	4. Sombrillitas de papel y Abrazos

**WAAAH! ya sé que tengo muchos fics pero ayer hice este dialogo con Noda y lo ame tanto que no podía detenerme mientras escribía!**

**Espero se entiendan los dialogos de Ray ebrio, quería que sonara mal pero que aún tuviesen idea de qué clase de incoherencias dice el gato XP.  
>Laet, Red crayon y noda :) muchas gracias por los reviews, las quiero. <strong>

**:O finalmente CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¿tendrá Hiwatari a Ray? **

* * *

><p><strong>Sombrillitas de papel y Abrazos. <strong>

Ray jugaba con sus dedos en una hermosa sombrillita de papel de seda azul clavada en una cereza mientras escuchaba a Hiwatari hablar de lo mucho que quería cambiar su vida e iniciar una hermosa relación con alguien, donde no hubiesen problemas ni negativas. El chino estaba conmovido y asentía, ignorando el hecho de que era ya su tercer coctel con sombrillita, todos preparados por Alfred a petición del señor Hiwatari.

Por su parte, Kai llevaba una hora aproximadamente con las mentiras, una hora y tres cocteles de frutas que disimulaban mucho el alcohol para conseguir que Kon se embriagase incluso más rápido que lo que haría un vino. Sonreía sin poder contenerse pero mentía alegando que la sencillez, calidez y belleza del chino eran los causantes de su sonrisa.

Claro que, los tics nerviosos por parte de Hiwatari no bastaban, pues en esas semanas había descubierto lo mucho que odiaba el infantilismo y Ray lo derrochaba por cada poro; Las sombrillas de papel no hacían nada, de hecho ignoraba como es que Alfred tenía estas en casa, pero a Ray le hacía ilusión ver cerezas, naranjas y el pequeño adorno, acumulando ya unos cuatro, las cuales apreciaba como si fuesen la obra de arte más fina del mundo. Era rídiculo. Ese chino era ridículo.

Ray notó el silencio de su acompañante y le sonrió, abriendo una vez una sombrilla verde y clavándola junto a un casco de naranja, junto a una rosa -"por favor señor Hiwatari, continúe"- a este punto las mejillas de Ray estaban tan rojas como una cereza y Kai ignoraba si realmente este podía escucharle o no en especial porque literalmente tomaba los tragos como si fuesen jugo -"¿por qué quiere separarse de su esposa?"

-"no tenemos una verdadera relación..."- explicó, sonriendo levemente -"me gustaría alguien con quien formar una desde cero"- por su parte Hiwatari tomaba vino, lentamente -"alguien lindo, inteligente"- miraba los dedos de Ray en la dichosa basura de papel y tenía ganas de arrojar el coctel al jardín. Ah. Allí estaba de nuevo ese tic que solo Ray causaba -"alegre..."

-"está hablando en masculino señor Hiwatari..."- dijo, dejando el vaso vacío en la bandeja de Alfred y ahora tomando otro coctel, este si sombrilla -"¿quiere usted formar una relación con un hombre?"- preguntó parpadeando, miró luego su coctel e hizo ojos de cachorro al mayordomo -"¿y mi sombrilla?"

El mayordomo con rostro inmutable clavo la sombrillita en una de las naranjas, de nuevo. Ray sonrió complacido, una cara idéntica a la de un gato y dio las gracias. Kai tenía deseos de zapearse porque aquel circo era como tener a un niño ebrio con rompope.

-"soy de mente abierta y estoy más que interesado"- continuó su mentira, haciendo su mejor acopio.

-"¿en serio?"- preguntó Ray y rió un poco -"siempre creí que sería prejuicioso y arrogante"- obviamente el alcohol había calado ya en el chino -"me alegra saber que sea abierto y quiera explorar su sexualidad de esa forma..."- dio un largo sorbo a su coctel con la pajilla y luego el vaso, preguntándose si alguna vez sería posible hacer un coctel con un arcoíris pero al darse cuenta que divagaba miró a Hiwatari -"recuerde buscar a alguien con quien comparta intereses en común"- arrastró un poco esa última frase y llevó una cereza a su boca.

-"quiero alguien que llame mi atención"- Kai entonces tomó asiento a su lado -"quiero a alguien que este cerca..."

Ray le miró largo rato, intentando comprenderle hasta finalmente reír ampliamente -"yo... estoy cerca"- dijo haciendo ademan con su mano de medir la corta distancia entre ellos, volvió a reír.

-"así es, estás bastante cerca"- Kai sonrió divertido por su sonrisa boba al reír -"quiero a alguien de lindos ojos, linda sonrisa..."- y su mano fue hasta los delgados labios del chino, delineándolos con un dedo.

-"¿le gusto señor Hiwatari?"

-"¿te molestaría si respondiera afirmativamente?"- continuó delineando sus labios y susurrando sobre estos.

Ray volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza -"noo~~"- dijo arrastrando la respuesta- "creo que esho me alegraría mucho"- escuchar como arrastraba las s era hilarante, ahora Kai entendía la función de un bufón.

-"¿de verdad?"- sonrió acercándose aún más -"¿te alegraría mucho si te dijera que eres lindo, adorable..."- acarició su mejilla -"y me gustas..."- concluyó la frase besándole en su nívea piel ¡su idiotez era proporcional a su belleza!

-"puesh ushted esh muy guapo...sheñor Hiwatari~"- rió un poco y sus dedos torpes fueron hasta su pecho y corbata, en un intento de una caricia -"también me gushta muxo..."- luego dio una ligera palmadita en su hombro -"auuunque...me da algoo de miedoo"

-"¿por qué te doy miedo?"- preguntó besando su mejilla, descendiendo hasta su cuello para besarle, Ray encogió un poco sus hombros.

-"porque esh intimidaante y gruñoon..."- habló, ahora comenzando a reír ampliamente porque los besos de Kai no cesaron y ello pareció desatar una explosión de cosquillas en el chino -"¡me hace coosquillash!"

-"¿eso piensas?"- preguntó intentando besarle y luego separándose mientras el chino reía -"¿pero no te gusto?"

Rei tomó aire de las cosquillas y le miró ladeando el rostro en sopor -"me gusta..."

Kai sonrió con triunfo y suficiencia, llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios del chino -"¿entonces está bien si beso aquí?"- delineó el contorno pero antes de decir algo Ray había exclamado algo y halado su rostro

-"¡yay! nosh gushtamos! ¡beshemonos!"- y así fue, con torpeza el chino unió sus labios con los del otro, sin pasión desbordada o lujuria, su beso era increíblemente torpe y tierno y Kai pensó que hasta en eso le resultaba infantil. Hiwatari no negaría que estaba sorprendido pero continuó, alzó una de sus manos para hacer ademan a Alfred de que se retirara y con su otra mano quitó la copa que sabía Ray quebraría.

Al estar libre recostó el delgado cuerpo del chino tomándole de la cintura para volver a besarle -"¿esto no te hizo cosquillas?"- preguntó al separarse, ahora teniendo el cuerpo del chino debajo suyo, Ray negó con la cabeza.

-"¿cómo un beso va a darme cosquillas?"- rió divertido y ladeó su rostro -"ya nos beshamos...¡lo que shigue esh casharnos!"- rió levantando sus brazos feliz y mirándole

Kai ladeó el rostro -"porque te di un beso en el cuello y te dio cosquillas..."- sonrió divertido con su frase porque ni siquiera consumiendo cocaína aceptaría casarse con ese idiota, pero tenía que continuar -"podemos solucionar eso después..."- comenzó -"cuando este libre de mi esposa y tu y yo seamos muy, muy felices"- declaró acariciándole por debajo de su ridícula camiseta de hongo de mario bros o lo que sea.

Pero allí estaban, el cuerpo del chino se retorció como pez fuera del agua y rió -"¡me haces coshquillash!" -le miró entonces con su misma sonrisa boba -"¿sheremos muy felices?"- preguntó -"¿y alfred también? porque sush coctelees son lo mejooor!"

Hiwatari estaba a punto de gritarle qué demonios tenía que ver Alfred y sus cocteles pero guardó silencio. Carraspeó -"sí, seremos muy felices...tu y yo principalmente"- volvió a pasar sus dedos debajo de la prenda para alcanzar su pezón de cuenta nueva -"¿no te agrada esa idea?"- atrapó sus labios para que dejara de retorcerse por las cosquillas.

Rió ampliamente -"ah...¿qué esthas haciendo?"-preguntó una vez tomó aire.

-"¿no te agrada?"- preguntó Hiwatari.

-"hace coshquillash..."- explicó con lentitud y miró luego al techo -"ademásh noo deberíamosh tocarnosh aún, no nosh hemosh cashado..."

Kai enarcó una ceja y sonrió de inmediato -"podemos tocarnos mucho si vamos a estar juntos..."- hizo ademán de besarle de cuenta nueva pero Ray sostuvo sus hombros

-"noo puedesh tener sexio si no te hash cashado!"- repuso con seriedad a pesar de estar tan ebrio, su convición parecía inmovible -"no eshta bien..."

-"podemos si nos gustamos muchos..."- insistió el empresario aún intentando tocarle, llevó su mano libre hasta el pantalón cargo del chino, coló su mano dentro apenas palpando el miembro de Ray por encima de la tela pero antes de siquiera considerarse triunfante un manotazo en la cara por parte de Ray le había derribado del sofá.

-"noo"- Ray no parecía ni molesto, ni irritado, ni mucho menos ofendido y su manotazo parecía ser menos de 1/4 de su fuerza, lo que hacía que el empresario se preocupara de la fuerza contenida del chico o si practicaba algún deporte de defensa -"eshta mal hacer esho...¿shabiash?"

Como fuese Kai Hiwatari había caído al suelo de su sala por un golpe, golpe que desencadenó toda la ira contenida ¡ni siquiera con un empleado suyo se había sentido tan molesto! Pero allí estaba Ray le miraba riendo y diciendo incoherencias como -"te pareces a Loki después de la pelea con Hulk en..vengadores..."puny god"" -recitó al gigante verde y rió para luego hacer una pausa y extender sus brazos -"¡podemosh abrazaaarnosh!"

-"¡¿por qué está mal?"- inquirió el medio ruso conteniéndose -"¿solo porque no estamos casados?"

Ray negó levemente con la cabeza -"aún no nosh amamoooooosh!"

-"qué dem..."- se contuvo de gritar. ¿Amor? ¿qué el chino era un imbécil? no bueno, ya sabía que lo era pero no creía que se extendería a tales límites. Se levantó de golpe y le miró con los puños cerrados -"te llevaré a casa Ray"

El chino le miró curioso por unos largos segundos, volvió a extender sus brazos como un niño pequeño -"pero shi aún no le abrazoooo!"

Hiwatari reviró la vista -"levántate, te llevaré ahora"- esa había sido la peor noche de su vida, creyendo que no podía ser peor escuchó la voz de Ray chillando y taladrando en sus oídos.

-"¡abraaaaaaaazo!"

Se frotó las sienes y sonrió con dificultad -"se hará tarde, vamos..."

-"¡¿qué clashe de novio eres?"- se quejó el chino -"no me iré shin un abrazho..."- hizó un puchero y continuó con sus brazos extendidos, Hiwatari volvió a revirar la vista.

-"¿si te doy el abrazó me seguirás de regreso a tu casa?"

Ray asintió feliz como si le hubiesen dado una gran noticia -"shiii abraaazhoo~" -Cuando Hiwatari se hubo acercado a él le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó en su pecho, prosiguiendo entonces a hacer cariñitos en su espalda como si Hiwatari fuese el niño y no "todo lo opuesto" -"me gushta sheñor Hiwatari"- declaró dando un casto beso en su frente -"cashemonosh..."

Hiwatari no podía estar más inexpresivo y en realidad comenzó a rayar en lo incómodo con las caricias en su espalda, sus deseos de golpear al chino excedían los límites humanos tanto, que ni siquiera el japonés reparó que hacía años que nadie le abrazara, no que ello fuese importante. Contó hasta veinte, que al final se convirtió en cincuenta para no golpearle y finalmente habló buscando zafarse de sus molestos (aunque realmente suaves) brazos. -"sí sí, ahora vámonos"- pero su rostro se tornó azul al notar que, como previno, Ray tenía bastante fuerza y ahora estaba abrazándole como una garrapata a la piel de un perro.

Como si no bastara escuchaba un suave ronroneo saliendo de los labios de Kon, estaba dormido y le abrazaba como si el fuese un oso de peluche ¡y no podía zafarse! Tenía un tic nuevamente y su desesperación creció, todo esto debía ser karma.

-"no puede ser..."- dijo moviéndose -"oye...despierta"- pero los ronroneos esporádicos del chino era lo único que salía de sus labios, Kai intentó levantarse pero Ray solo contraía su rostro en sueños y le halaba hacía sí de respuesta: era imposible salir.

-"¡Alfred!"- llamó el ruso al mayordomo quien acudió a la habitación a la mayor velocidad posible, el hombre de mediana edad alzó una ceja y miró la escena con curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, en su lugar permaneció de pie esperando la orden de su señor.

-"ayúdame con esto..."- pidió el empresario, el mayordomo se acercó y buscó halar a su jefe con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo pero ello fue en vano, Ray dormido tenía más fuerza que ellos.

-"podría arrojarle agua para despertarle señor"- sugirió el mayordomo.

-"me mojaré y el sofá también, intenta otra cosa"

-"podría dormir en esa posición con él, señor"

-"¡quiero alguna otra solución!"

El mayordomo sopeso, intentó ahogar a Ray tapándole la nariz, a ver si el cuerpo reaccionaba para despertarle pero no funcionó y su jefe le miraba con latentes deseos de asesinarle. Finalmente y luego de dar vueltas optó por buscar la tapa de una cacerola y golpearla en el oído de Ray.

Hiwatari gritó -"¡mala idea Alfred!" -pero con el ruido no se escuchó y como esperaban Ray se levantó de un tirón

-"¡no rompí el gong del abuelo!"- gritó el chino y luego se giró a mirarlos, algo atontado -"¿eh?¿ Alfred por qué hicishte eso? Alfred nuncaa aturdió a Bruno díash con una caxerola..."- se acarició sus oídos y miró a Kai haciendo ademán de volverle abrazar pero el japonés se retiró con prisa.

-"me retiraré, señor..."- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró entonces. Pensando que su jefe había enloquecido.

-"te llevaré a casa Ray..."- empezó Hiwatari haciendo ademan de caminar a la entrada pero Ray permaneció inamovible.

-"¿eh? ¿pero no vamosh a dormir juntoss toda la noxe?"-ladeó el rostro y sonrió atontado -"abrazadosh, dándonosh beshos"- volvió a extender sus brazos pero Hiwatari volvió a quitarse mas no contó con la agilidad del crío quien prácticamente le saltó encima y volvió a abrazarle haciendo que los dos diesen contra el suelo.

¡Ray rió ampliamente y Kai quería matarlo por golpearle tan seguido!

-"¡bien! si dormimos juntos sin sexo...¿me soltarás?"- preguntó el ruso intentando quitárselo de encima nuevamente. Ray asintió, besó su mejilla en un sonoro beso y finalmente le soltó, Kai se levantó inmediatamente después de ello.

-"sígueme..."- dijo derrotado subiendo las escaleras seguido por un torpe Ray que se sostenía del barandal y las paredes casi siempre a punto de caerse pero ese hecho solo parecía divertirle más de la cuenta. Al trastabillar dio con la espalda del ruso la cual abrazó y deposito besos inocentes, Hiwatari quedo de piedra.

-"pensé que me soltarías..."- dijo frunciendo el ceño y los labios, sin moverse, Ray por su parte restregaba su rostro un poco contra la tela de su camisa idéntico a un gato.

-"me gushtas..."- dijo felizmente -"¡te abrazaré todosh losh díaash!"- declaró feliz sin soltarle.

-"podrías abrazarme después, hoy ya lo hiciste"- dijo seco.

-"shon cuotash de muxos abrazos por día!"- dijo alegre volviendo a besar su espalda con cariño -"y beshitosh"

-"ya me abrazaste muy fuerte hace rato, debería ser suficiente..."

Ray hizo una especie de puchero y suspiró -"gruñón..."- para entonces le había soltado y Hiwatari había retomado el paso para abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones, no era la habitación principal sin embargo. El cuarto estaba bellamente decorado y la cama era de tamaño queen con un edredón gris, con algunos cojines de igual color. El tejado tenía una lámpara parecida a un candelabro pequeño, así como dos pequeñas lámparas de mesa negras sobre mesas de igual color. Aunque el ambiente era serio y quizás lúgubre el tamaño de la cama y el aspecto de revista emocionó al chino quién prácticamente se lanzó sobre el colchón riendo.

-"¡una cama graaande!"- exclamó. Siendo un soltero en un departamento de un solo ambiente y baño. Aquello le parecía el cielo entierra o más bien en un colchón. Extendió sus brazos de igual forma que un niño cuando juega en la nieve, Hiwatari solo le miraba con ese tic que bien sabría tendría que tratar luego (irónico que un terapeuta le causaba más patologías de las que tenía)

-"es solo una cama..."- dijo seco, plantado en el marco de la puerta.

-"¡ahora tengo un novio lindoo!"- continuó Kon en su dicha -"y dormiré en una cama del tamaño de mi shala!"

Hiwatari hizo acopio y buscó sentarse en el borde de la cama pero los brazos de Ray le rodearon por la cintura e hizo un sonido parecido a un gato maullando. Tenía ganas de golpearle pero solo intentó alejarle un poco. -"como digas, ahora duermete"- dijo empujándole con una mano algo lejos.

-"shiiiii~ buenash noxes sheñor Hiwatari~"- se despidió Ray, ahora alzándose un poco y dando otro beso en su mejilla, para luego acomodarse en su lado mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines, Hiwatari se estresó y recordó con desdicha que había olvidado quitar los cojines antes de dormir pero si Kon los había tomado sería imposible rescatarlos. Resopló y acostó dándole la espalda con un dolor de cuello en una zona que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Hiwatari pensaba considerablemente en dar por perdida su misión de liarse al chino, no solo era infantil, irritante y pasteloso, era un puritano que creía en eso del sexo por amor ¿cómo una persona podía acumular tantos defectos y ser tan visualmente agradable? Lo pensaría luego, simplemente fingiría dormir antes de que Ray fuese más molesto pues intentó hablarle picándole la espalda. Kai no respondió y fingió un sueño profundo.

Cinco minutos después Ray le había abrazado con cariño decretando la peor noche de su vida.


	5. Besos y un pollo gordo

**Besos y un pollo gordo**

Los rayos de la mañana eran como láseres en sus pupilas y cada músculo le dolía como si hubiese hecho ejercicio toda la noche. Al girarse un poco divisó el rostro calmado de su acompañante, Raymond Kon, quien dormía apaciblemente en su espalda con una expresión de paz que le perturbó y causó un leve pánico. Se separó con cuidado, valiéndose de la languidez de los brazos del chino al estar tan dormido para así caminar y ducharse y colocarse su habitual traje pues no tenía la disposición para nadar esa mañana.

Al salir del baño el chino seguía dormido y resopló preguntándose cómo podía dormir tan calmadamente. Bajó las escaleras hasta su comedor, donde Alfred le esperaba con un desayuno ejemplar y el café negro que necesitaba todas las mañanas. Se sentó a desayunar calmadamente y avisó a su mayordomo que le dijera al cabeza hueca de Kon "que por motivos ajenos no pudo estar con él, pero hubiese deseado verle al despertar", sí, se iría a trabajar ese sábado y "despejaría" su mente, la idea de conquistar a Kon había sido pésima después de todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la entrada, no contando con que se toparía con el chino en cuestión bajando las escaleras, Ray le sonrió levemente entre apenado y divertido -"buenos días señor Hiwatari..."

-"¿has tenido una buena noche?"- preguntó sacando la mejor de sus sonrisas de alguna gaveta tirada que ni sabía que existía.

-"no recuerdo nada de anoche..."- rió el chino tapándose un poco el rostro -"disculpe..."

El empresario parpadeó y sonrió muy ligeramente, no sabía si ello era bueno o más bien terrible -"¿te sientes bien de tu cabeza?"

-"me refiero, no recuerdo nada después de que llegamos a su residencia..."- dijo el chino rascándose la nunca -"me disculpo..."- suspiró entonces y terminó de bajar las escaleras algo torpe -"pero he dormido bien, tuve un sueño agradable ¿usted como se encuentra?"

-"perfectamente "- aunque en realidad ese chino crispaba sus nervios respondió eso -"¿qué clase de sueño?, si puedo saber..."

Ray se sonrojó de golpe y miró a otro lado con gesto culposo -"no creo que sea adecuado hablar sobre ello"- comentó -"bueno, es mejor que tome un autobús a casa"

-"te llevare a casa, después de todo yo fui quien te trajo hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

-"no quisiera molestarlo"- repuso el chino buscando su mochila perdida en uno de los rincones de la sala. Se la colgó al hombro y le miró sonriente, Kai se había adelantado y tomado su mano causado que su sonrojo aumentase

-"no es molestia alguna..."- dijo guiándole fuera -"te llevaré a casa"- dijo sonriendo porque en realidad estaba feliz de sacar a ese crío a patadas de su hogar. Le abrió la puerta del automóvil y finalmente condujo hasta el edificio donde vivía Ray, apresurando mentalmente todos los semáforos de la ciudad.

-"gracias por todo señor Hiwatari, ha sido muy amable"- sonrió el chino en el camino mirándole cálidamente, Hiwatari fingió interés en la carretera pues no estaba demasiado lejos de la calle donde quedaba aquel edificio barato de apartamentos de un solo ambiente y baño. Aparcó finalmente y volvió a sonreír hipócrita

-"debería agradecerte a ti, por acompañarme anoche"- que reza a todos los dioses que no se repita.

-"no fue nada"- intervino Ray con prisa -"me gusta..."-se contuvo de pronunciar "gustas" y carraspeó -"me gusta pasar el tiempo con usted, espero poder manejar sus problemas de estrés y sociabilidad pronto..."- miró entonces a otro lado e hizo ademan de bajar del vehículo, Kai le detuvo una última vez y besó su mano.

-"fue agradable tu compañía, espero repetirlo"- no claro que no pero parecía natural el mentir descaradamente. Ray observó ese beso por segunda vez y de un movimiento se inclinó sobre el ruso, besándole repentinamente y sorprendiendo mucho al empresario. Fue un beso bastante cortó que sacó mejillas sonrojadas en ambos.

Ray luego de eso se movió como un rayo y bajó del vehículo, no sin antes girarse y decir -"¿nos besamos anoche, no es cierto?"

Kai tocó sus labios y permaneció meditabundo -"así es..."- respondió -"¿te arrepientes de ello?"

Ray dio pasos hacia atrás con las manos ocultas tras su espalda, en una posición tan encantadora, como infantil y tonta -"en absoluto..."- le sonrió y continuó alejándose, por lo que alzó la voz para lo siguiente -"¿me despedirá?"

Kai sonrió divertido -"por supuesto que no..."- quitó el freno de mano del vehículo -"no despediría a alguien tan lindo"

Ray simplemente rió y le despidió con la mano -"¡nos veremos el próximo viernes señor Hiwatari!"

Hiwatari revisaba sus papeles una y otra vez y de cuando en cuando alzaba su vista a su socio y abogado, Yuriy Ivanov que le miraba divertido en su asiento de cuero. Ivanov era un hombre entrando en sus treinta como él, con cabellera espesa y roja como la sangre y ojos azules como el cielo y ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-"entonces, ¿los hombres no te van?"

-"estás condiciones de contrato me parecen ridículas, no pediré menos del veinte por ciento"- dijo el japonés ignorándole y entregándole de cuenta nueva los papeles, ello sacó una risa socarrona en Ivanov

-"nunca te habías rendido con una presa..."- comenzó -"si pudiste con Petrova, creo que puedes con un niño gay"

-"Ivanov..."- gruñó Hiwatari, los dedos de Ivanov se paseaban por el expediente de Kon donde había una buena fotografía de su rostro; sus vistosos ojos dorados y su sonrisa agradable.

-"es lindo, muy lindo..."

-"es un niño, puritano, insoportable y molesto"- le quitó la carpeta de un manotazo y cerró -"dejaré lo de las terapias y Zagart hará el resto"

-"o podrías acostarte con él y también destruir su ilusión puritana..."

-"no quiero molestarme"- terció haciendo ademan y suspirando, Yuriy se recostó de su asiento y sonrió levemente

-"¿recuerdas cuando tenías dieciséis?"

-"¿eso que tiene que ver?"- Kai no recordaba nada de eso, después de todo habían pasado ya más de diez años desde entonces, sabía que era un niño ingenuo de eso estaba seguro, un año después su familia le comprometió con su actual esposa Radka Moravec, de familia eslava muy poderosa y adinerada. Justo como en la época de antaño, al haberse casado el negocio de los Hiwatari se extendió.

-"Mira a Kon como una versión tuya de ..."qué habría pasado si Voltaire no me hubiese guiado" allí estás, con un traje, en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, mi viejo amigo..."- volvió a inclinarse y tomar la carpeta -" el destruir a Kon es una alegoría a que estás agradecido con tu abuelo"- Yuriy volvió a mirar la fotografía.

-"agradecido o no, le odie de sobre manera..."- terció y suspiró, ciertamente la idea de destruir a un ingenuo era alentadora, demasiado -"es demasiado problemático"

-"¿lo es? Conquistar a un niño ingenuo, tu, el mejor mentiroso..."

-"tu eres mejor mentiroso que yo..."

-"solo porque aprendí de ti"

Kai sonrió con suficiencia y suspiró. Descolgó su teléfono y comenzó a realizar la llamada para su primera cita con Raymond Kon, suponiendo que ahora que se habían besado todo sería ridículamente más sencillo.

Allí estaba, en el lugar que probablemente marcaría como peor sitio en el mundo, rodeado de confites, colores y juguetes. La ciudad hacía gala de un parque de diversiones en el muelle donde desde la carretera podía apreciarse la siempre popular rueda de la fortuna llena de luces, los puestos de comida grasienta, los niños llorando y la gritería de las personas en las montañas rusas.

Hiwatari siempre creyó que era mejor arrojar una bomba a dicho lugar y construir una mobiliaria, ello daría mejor uso del espacio y sin embargo allí estaba en medio de la calle de juegos de puntería donde Kon disparaba con un rifle de juguete a unas botellas.

Estaba tan ensimismado y molesto que apenas notó el beso proferido por un pico de peluche en un animal de felpa redondo que supuestamente debía tener la forma de un pájaro, gallina o

-"¡es un fénix! ¡para ti!"

Había dicho Kon pero no importaba cuantas veces Kai mirara a ese animalejo mal cosido de felpa: aquello era un pollo gordo rojo con blanco, no un fénix. Ray rió y continuó dando "besos" con esa cosa. -"le llamaré Dranzer"- dijo finalmente dejándolo en los brazos del empresario -"te hará compañía..."

Kai no quería compañía, mucho menos la de una pelota con pico.

-"¿Dranzer? ¿esto?"- preguntó mirando el muñeco, reticente a tomarlo. Rei insistía.

-"sí, es tuyo"

Estaba seguro que ese tic había regresado -"no, es mejor que lo conserves tu..."-empujó la ave lejos de su cara, pero Ray continuó

-"lo gané para ti, Dranzer estará más feliz contigo"

-"no, insisto, Dranzer es muy lindo..."- no sé como esos dos ojos de plástico negro podrían ser lindos sobre esa cresta blanca -"debe estar con alguien igual de lindo"

-"gana uno para mí y lo llevaré"- sonrió Ray empujando la pelota afelpada contra el estomago de Kai -"además quiere ir contigo~"- comentó divertido.

-"qué encantador de su parte..."- comentó entre sarcástico, irritado, neurótico forzando tanto su sonrisa que creía tener parálisis facial -"¿ganarás otro Dranzer?" - porque obviamente Hiwatari no ganaría nada, el pagaría y ya.

Ray quedó pensativo, miró la fila de animales afelpados de tortugas, pandas, delfines y dragones hasta divisar algo que llamó su atención; un tigre blanco con lo que parecía una corona dorada. Dejó a Dranzer a manos de Hiwatari, consiguió unas monedas y cargó el pequeño rifle y certero atinó a las botellas.

Al tener el tigre de felpa en sus brazos lo abrazó con cuidado y sonrió -"me gustan los tigres"- dijo caminando un poco por la feria -"a ti te van mejor los fénix..."

-"es una curiosa lógica"- sonrió el japonés levemente y miró de reojo -"¿cómo llamaras a ese?"- a este punto sus neuronas se habían apagado y seguía el juego

-"hm..."- meditó Kon -"drigger"- dijo alzando el animalejo de peluche y sonriendo ampliamente y luego colocando el hocico del tigre contra el pico del fénix de peluche. Dicho esto causó otro tic nervioso en el empresario.

-"bien ya que tenemos nuestra compañía ¿a dónde más te gustaría ir?"

Ray dio unos pasos por la feria buscando que más hacer, el túnel del amor era trillado y la casa del horror tenía una fila enorme para entrar. Alzó entonces sus ojos y notó la rueda de la fortuna al final del muelle, tomó la muñeca de Hiwatari y le haló en esa dirección -"¡la rueda de la fortuna será genial!"- declaró al no muy convencido ruso quien se dejaba arrastrar sin quejarse, esperaron a otros tres grupos de parejas y subieron a la pequeña cabina.

Lo único conveniente de ese lugar es que la vista parecía distraer al chino cabeza hueca. Kai dio un respiro y despeinó los cabellos de su nuca, sin notar que los dedos de su mano libre habían sido atrapados entre los de Ray. El chino le sonrió y señaló a un lado -"¡mira!"- dijo. Kai obedeció y no encontró nada peculiar, salvo que al girar su rostro le habían estampado un infantil beso en la mejilla.

Por increíble que parezca Hiwatari sonrió genuinamente, encontrando el gesto tonto pero lindo -"tienes algo aquí"- dijo tomando la barbilla del chino y besándole con cuidado, Ray rió y le rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo. Se recostó luego en su pecho y siguió disfrutando de la vista -"es muy hermoso"

-"¿tú?"- preguntó Kai -"sí, estoy de acuerdo"- dijo susurrando en su oído. Ray volvió a reír.

-"la he pasado muy bien hoy"

-"yo también, tu compañía siempre es agradable"

Ray le miró un poco, al principio estaba convencido de que no pero ahora creía ciegamente en las palabras de su nuevo "novio". -"¿vamos a comer algo?"- preguntó una vez se detuvo la rueda de la fortuna para que pudiesen bajar. Kai asintió con desinterés, tenía un poco de hambre después de todo.-"¿ha comido Ramen?"

Kai negó con la cabeza, había escuchado del platillo pero nunca molestado en probarlo, jamás imaginó que el lugar al que Ray le llevó para degustar era un pequeño puesto callejero donde el ruso juró haber visto hasta ratas en la calle. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar que no solo resultó delicioso el platillo si no que al día siguiente no contrajo botulismo o algo semejante.

Su cita había sido simplemente rara...

-"¿rara?"

-"Rara"

Yuriy miraba su desayuno de huevos Beneddict con escepticismo, regresándoselo al camarero por la mala pinta que según el tenía el salmón y exigiendo uno más fresco. -"¿ya te acostaste con él?"- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café latte.

-"no"- declaró entre amargado y frustrado el japonés, picando un poco de la fruta colocada en su bandeja de desayuno.

-"entonces simplemente, le llevaste al parque, cenaron y le dejaste en casa"

El silencio de Hiwatari fue la respuesta.

-"¿qué tiene? ¿cinco años?"

Ahora un gruñido de Hiwatari fue la respuesta, Ivanov rió y miró complacido que el mesonero le traía un plato decente (a su parecer) de huevos bennedict con salmón. Carraspeó y cortó un pedazo de salmón con el tenedor humedeciéndolo en salsa holandesa. -"me invitó a su casa"- soltó de repente el socio de Ivanov.

-"debes ir"

Kai le miró con ganas de ahorcarle -"vive en el centro"

-"míralo como un campamento de verano"- rió el pelirrojo ahora probando su plato y sonriendo complacido por el sabor -"debes aprovechar la oportunidad que Radka se irá por todo este mes con Anya"- Yuriy dio otro sorbo de café con alivio

-"gracias al cielo"- suspiró el ruso. Yuriy asintió lentamente agradecido de que las dos mujeres fuesen amigas pues como su socio, apenas podía estar cerca de su esposa y controlarse las ganas de ahorcarla.

-"utiliza este mes para que crea que ustedes dos están separados"

-"es muy poco tiempo"- terció Hiwatari

-"entonces usa más dinero"- sonrió ampliamente el de ojos azules, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"solo me estás manipulando para que extienda el crédito de la tarjeta de Radka"- si lo hacía, ambas mujeres probablemente extenderían su estadía en...donde sea que estuviesen, el polo norte si les daba la gana.

-"dime si no vale la pena..."

Kai se reclinó en su asiento y bebió un poco de su café.


End file.
